


【ME】从入门到劝退的爱情故事12

by Estrellas



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrellas/pseuds/Estrellas





	【ME】从入门到劝退的爱情故事12

12

房间里没有开灯，窗帘半拉，只有隐隐绰绰的灯光从帘间的缝隙里照射进来。  
爱德华多修长笔直的双腿在略带寒意的空气里抖了一下，马克微凉的手按住他的膝盖，粗粝的手指沿着膝盖头慢慢往上抚摸，动作轻得近乎点到即止，连声音也很压得很低：“别乱动。”爱德华多蹭了下他的腰胯作为回应。他的双腿打开在一个合适的角度，马克轻而易举地就侵入其间，手掌也探入铅灰色平角内裤里，握住了微微昂头的阴茎，在一层薄薄布料的遮蔽下，马克缓慢地给小男友做起了手活。长期敲打键盘的而长着厚茧的手掌一次次从两颗睾丸处沿着柱身往下撸动，动作熟练得如同个中老手，爱德华多支吾着询问马克从哪儿积攒的经验，话未说完就因为被指尖戳刺马眼的刺激而变了个调。  
然而就在快要射出来的前一秒，马克的手指紧紧地抵住了顶端，箭在弦上却不能发出的不快让爱德华多难耐地扭动了一下，嘴里也发出一声呜咽般的喘息。  
“马克，马克……别这样。”  
爱德华多的屁股陡然被打了一巴掌，马克的声音又低又冷：“你应该叫我教授，萨维林先生。”  
说完，他便从上衣兜里摸出一根细绳来，扯掉小男友的内裤，把绳子系在已经高昂的老二前端，不算紧，却足以让人难受。  
“你有备而来。”爱德华多有点儿委屈。  
“当然。”马克的卷毛得意洋洋地晃动着，这些可是肖恩·帕克推荐的。  
马克的上衣兜仿佛成了四次元口袋，里面装着乱七八糟的令人脸红心跳的东西，一想到这些东西会被用在自己身上，爱德华多就禁不住面红耳赤、心脏狂跳，无法射出的阴茎也可怜兮兮地流着水，滴落在他的大腿上。  
钝头剪刀贴紧在皮肤上剪开他的灰色衬衫时，爱德华多终于开始求饶：“教授，我知错了。”  
马克的动作只停顿了一瞬：“哪里错了？”  
“我不该在电话里一直说别人的事。”温热的嘴唇在触碰到微凉的乳尖的瞬间，爱德华多情不自禁地颤抖了一下，他很想抱住马克，但他的双手被牢牢固定着，动弹不得。  
“还有呢？”轻触变成了毫不留情的啃咬，爱德华多吃痛地喊出声来，却被马克硬生生塞入嘴里的两根手指给堵住，变成未完成的咕哝。  
“……还有、什么？”嘴里含着手指，他的声音模糊不清得近乎令人遐思的暧昧。  
“答题失败，你要接受惩罚。”马克用一条半指宽的绸带蒙住了爱德华多的眼睛。  
那一丁点灯光也消失了，爱德华多只能感觉到马克在他的胸膛舔弄，另一只手却在他的大腿根处摩擦，动作粗鲁却让他阵阵发痒，宣泄口却被堵住，难受得让他快要哭了。  
“教、教授，我需要提示……”  
“你想考试作弊。”马克拉开他的双腿，狠狠地嵌进去，从兜里摸出一管润滑膏挤在手上，缓慢地推入爱德华多的身体里。  
手指缓慢地进入学生的身体里，进入时的动作有多温柔进去后就有多粗暴，把微凉的膏体推入异常深的深度，甚至又模仿着阴茎抽插的动作反复进出。膏体很快融化在穴里，变成略微粘稠的透明液体，被手指不断带入又挤进，发出唧唧的水声，原本紧密的小穴也很快被改造成了适合进入的形状。  
黏糊的痒意和迅速而起的炙热让爱德华多的双腿无意识地磨蹭着马克的腰侧，脚趾也蜷缩成一团，看起来可怜又色气。  
“不……我只是希望教授给我……一些指点。”  
“哪方面的指点？”知道他情动，马克一改粗暴的动作，手指开始浅浅地在穴口戳刺，似乎打定主意不想让他好过。  
“马克，我……”话还未出口，他的屁股又被打了一巴掌，爱德华多并未感到疼痛，心里反而生出某种奇异而热烈的渴望，“教授，我想要你，得到你全部的关注……进入我，占有我……”  
他的耳边传来皮带被解开的声音。紧接着，带着浓重气味的已经硬得不行的老二就挤进了他的嘴巴里，爱德华多被突如其来的顶入弄得有点反射性恶心，但很快他就卖力地吮吸起可以让他快乐的大东西，双腿也逐渐并拢到紧紧夹着马克的腰的角度，被打开的小穴也一张一合地翕动着，流出透明的口水，急需要阴茎把它填满。  
双眼看不见，马克的闷哼与喘息声在爱德华多的耳边无限放大，受到鼓舞的舌头越发急不可耐地舔舐柱身和马眼，嘴唇里也溢出了软糯的呻吟。然而就在爱德华多以为他快要高潮时，马克忽然扣住他的后脑勺，不客气地在他的嘴唇里顶弄起来，有几次都达到了深喉的深度，爱德华多被弄得喉咙发干，嗓子里痒得不行，粘稠的精液就一滴不落地射在了他的嘴里。  
“唔啊……”阴茎上的细绳被解开，爱德华多的躯体立即抖动着达到高潮。  
但马克似乎并不打算就这么放过他。他刚射出不久的老二很快又半扬起来，迅速地插进了翕动的肉穴，毫不留情地在软肉上碾压过去，爱德华多还未从高潮的余韵里回过神，突然来袭的仿佛风暴般的剧烈快感就又让他的喉间发出毫不掩饰的高昂的变了调的呻吟，又甜又软，勾人得不行。  
方才那种失落感瞬间散去，身体得到前所未有的满足，但很快这种满足就因为马克的停滞而慢慢散去。  
“教授……您为什么不动？”他语气委屈得不行，不像是在索要男人的小婊子，倒像是在乖乖寻求指导的五好学生。  
“知道你还有哪里错了吗？”马克的声音也透露出几分强装出来的冷静，看似冷硬，却又燃烧着一团蓝色的火。  
“我不知道……啊！我不知道……”体内的烙铁陡然进入到了前所未有的深度，爱德华多惊呼了一声，下意识地想要紧抱住马克，却失败了。  
“抱住我，教授……我希望您抱住我。”  
这次马克总算如他所愿。他的双手绕到爱德华多的后背，沿着他突出的肩胛骨爱抚，滑落到腰窝，又慢慢地往上，几乎无处不在点火。  
“……我真的不知道了。”被他撩拨得不行，爱德华多主动地和他贴紧了身体。  
马克不说话了，他开始恶狠狠地在小男友身体里横冲直撞，不讲究技巧，也不讲究温柔，就像个急吼吼的第一次和人上床的中学生，只会蛮干。爱德华多被他冲撞得唔唔乱叫，整个人仿佛都要被操进床垫里，不怎么稳固的床也发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，与身体碰撞的啪啪声交叠在一起。  
“嗯啊啊……教授，不要这么快……唔……”快感伴随着疼痛如同浪潮一阵阵袭来，因为看不见又被束缚的不舒爽让爱德华多眼里流出生理性泪水打湿了黑色绸带，他感觉自己像是大浪风暴海上的小船，随时随地都有被打翻的危险，无法看见马克、拥抱马克更加深了他的不安全感，爱德华多忍不住求饶起来，求马克解开他眼上的绸带。  
“到该解开的时候我会解开的。”马克的语气很冷淡，腰胯的动作却火热得令人头脑空白。  
爱德华多被他操得双腿合不拢大张开来，脑子也变成一团浆糊，无论他问什么都没时间思考，只能被抓着继续接受惩罚。  
第二次高潮后，马克解开了绑着他的双手的领带扔到一边。

爱德华多双手被释放，立刻紧紧搂住马克的肩背，他颇为不满地在他的肩膀上咬了一口，嘴里冒出撒娇般的嘟哝。  
“别想自己解开，只有我允许，你才能解开。”马克扣住他的手腕按在自己的老二上，“把它弄起来。”  
“我有点累了……”爱德华多轻声说。  
“我现在是在教育你，萨维林先生。”  
“哪有老师这样……”爱德华多嘀咕了一声，老老实实地撸动着马克软下去的老二。  
他们太久没见，各自都积攒了不少，只有两次远远不够，不应期也结束得飞快，马克的阴茎就又在他的手里颤巍巍地站起来，只是触碰就让爱德华多身体发软、眼角发红。  
“坐上来。”马克的声音也有些哑了，他又摸出一个套子戴上，手滑到小男友臀部，抬着他的屁股把他抱到腿上。  
爱德华多面红耳赤地扶住他的老二，撑开自己的后穴，慢慢地坐下去，体位的缘故让马克的肉棒几乎快要戳穿他的肚子，他甚至有种可以在肚皮上摸到它顶端的形状的错觉。被顶动了一下，知晓这是催促的信号，爱德华多可怜巴巴地呜咽一声，上下前后摇晃起自己的腰。不一会，这种在掌控之中的快感就俘虏了爱德华多，他加快了颠动的速度，原本用力支撑着的双腿也逐渐放松了力道，嘴唇微张着胡乱喘息，从马克的角度可以清楚地看见他殷红的舌尖。  
“教授，啊啊……教授……马克……教授……”一个简单的单词被他说得千回百转，马克钴蓝色的双眼已经沉郁得近乎黑色。  
“华多，你这么浪，我不在的两个月你是怎么过的？”马克紧抱着他，一边舔吮他红润的乳头一边说着毫不留情的下流话。  
“我，我不是……唔……”爱德华多抬起腰又重重地坐下去，身体和话语对比得截然不同。  
“我想看你自慰。”马克在他的锁骨上咬了一口，吸出一个痕迹明显的红印，他深知爱德华多不系上面两颗扣子的习惯，所以一旦解开纽扣，任何人都能看见他的标志。  
“不，不……”爱德华多头摇成波浪。  
“我吃醋了，你需要满足我的要求。”马克一本正经说出恬不知耻的话，“我们每次打电话，你就几乎有三分之一的时间在说你的那位直系学长兼顶头上司，用各种词语夸奖他，我不高兴，而你几乎没有察觉到。”  
爱德华多加快了动作，他明白只有这样才能讨好到他占有欲极强的教授男朋友，随后他亲吻了一下马克的鼻尖，嘴里漏出零碎的询问：“那我该、该怎么……做？”  
“我想看你自慰。”马克又说了一遍，“我在加州，而你独自在这里，你想和我做爱，却只能自己抚慰自己，假装是我在上你……”  
爱德华多在他直白的语句里惊叫着射了，半透明的粘液弄脏了马克的腹部。  
他的脚趾完全蜷缩起来，身体弯成了弓形，肉穴也阵阵绞紧，马克也不再控制。  
第二个套子被他随手系住打了个死结扔到了地上。

爱德华多身体发软几乎不能动弹，他费力地从坐起身，靠在床头，眼睛还被蒙着，双腿大敞，透明粘液从穴里缓缓地流出来，就像个被玩坏的娃娃，这画面简直色情又下流。  
但马克塞入他身体里的润滑膏的催情作用似乎还没有停止。  
“克里斯汀·李和你在一起实习，你却从来没有和我提起过这件事。”马克忽然说，语气酸酸的。  
“什么？你怎么知……”爱德华多迅速反应过来，话锋一转，“我只是觉得没有告诉你的必要。”  
“但你们约会过。”马克靠近过去，把爱德华多堵在他和床头之间，“我猜那时候你们接吻过，可能还有更进一步的接触。”  
“……”爱德华多讪讪地笑了笑，旋即主动送上了自己的嘴唇——安慰吃醋男友最便捷有效的办法无疑就是送出自己。谁知火辣的深吻进行到一半，马克却突然一把推开了他，故作冷静地说：“我要看你自慰。”  
爱德华多脸已经红透了。  
“你的这里想着我，这里喊着我的名字，这里紧紧地吸着我，这里夹着我，”马克的手指从他的爱德华多的额头滑向嘴唇，又在穴口浅浅地戳了一下，最后点上他的小腿，“全身心都是我的。”  
“马克……”爱德华多几乎又立刻硬了。  
“想象一下，我并不在这里。”马克的声音有几分蛊惑的味道，“你的欲望勃发，你想和我做爱，想让我操你……”  
爱德华多呜咽着握住了自己的阴茎，伴随着马克的话语，控制不住地在他的眼皮底下自慰起来。  
马克唇边勾起一道浅笑。  
在爱德华多快要高潮时，他才解开他脸上的绸带，温柔地亲吻他的双眼和眼角的泪痕。


End file.
